Hot Heated Ice
by Relay Zenoda
Summary: Loz was just listening to music. Then Yazoo decided he wanted to have a go with his brother.. But Kadaj told them no. So what? [Loz.Yazoo][Yaoi.Smut]


Loz lay back in his bed, eyes closed as his computer played music for his ears. It was a lazy day in the house, none of the three Jenova's wishing to go out into the summer's heat. The eldest didn't move as he heard his door close, simply thinking Kadaj was having issues with his taste of music. That thought betrayed him, however, as an agile form crawled onto the bed, slowly edging it's way to the top. Loz peered through half lidded eyes to see the middle brother, Yazoo, in all his heated lust.

"Cinderella..." Loz toyed to Yazoo, joking with the song that happened to be playing. Yazoo smiled slightly, giving in and sitting in his brother's lap. It was almost like having an obedient dog that would lash out at any moment. They watched each other in interest, faces devoid of expression. Loz stayed calm, hands pillowed behind his head in relaxation. His legs were crossed at his ankles, only clothing being a pair of raggedy jeans. He would claim it was way too hot for a shirt.

Yazoo, on the other hand, was wearing the usual sort of attire for himself. Large industrialized boots were tied on his feet, tight black pants tucked easily into them. The pants themselves looked like they were barely held together with tape, legs straddled on either side of Loz. The shirt was long-sleeved and high-collared, fitting snugly around his torso, though the fabric flowed well past his hands. Their noses almost touched as the door was thrown open.

"Hey, horny-Yazoo." Kadaj teased, hands on his hips as he surveyed the scene. "Give it a rest. I don't wasn't to hear anything out of you two." he added in a commanding tone. "And why are you wearing such heavy clothes! It's hot out there!" he added before slamming the door shut. The two exchanged glances before sharing in a laugh. Once the laughter died down, Yazoo began to nuzzle into Loz with a purr. Loz could only smile and pet the silvery strands of hair. Yazoo was not satisfied so easily.

"Loz" he moaned out like a cat in heat, hands searching the named brother for some sort of relief. The elder laughed faintly, putting a finger into Yazoo's mouth to suck on.

"Yaz.. You wouldn't want to make Kadaj mad, would you?" he asked softly. Yazoo gave off a, 'yeah, right' look, still sucking on the finger. Loz smiled faintly, pulling the finger from Yazoo's mouth with a faint 'pop'.

"Please, Loz... I need it so bad.." Yazoo whispered softly into the other's chest, moving to suck on one of his nipples. The action elected a moan from the other, eyes falling half-lidded. The remote for the computer was quickly found and the volume was turned to the max. Now Kadaj really knew better than to come into the room. Loz's hands quickly found the hem of Yazoo's shirt and pulled it over his head, easily ridding him of the heavy clothing.

Before long, sweaty bodies slid against each other, mouths locked in kisses and moans. Loz was pulling Yazoo upward with his palms on the smaller's ass. Yazoo slid easily, his spine curling awkwardly as if it were meant to. The elder broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Fuck yeah, princess... Lets get it deep.." he moaned, Yazoo agreeing as he reached over to grab a bottle from the dresser. It was handed off, the younger leaning downward to take the large length into his mouth. Loz couldn't fight back a loud moan hissed out through his teeth, squeezing liquid out of the tube and into his finger all the while. As Yazoo sucked, Loz craned forward to slide a lubricated finger into his rear. Hips rolled, rocking to a steady rhythm. The loud music easily drowned out the loud moans of the two. With time, Loz was able to wiggle three fingers safely inside Yazoo .. At which point the other had to stop. Or else. Yazoo understood this as he pulled his hips forward, knees holding himself against Loz's hips. Loz rose his legs upward as a support for Yazoo, arms reaching for the bars of the headboard.

"Go.." Loz droned as Yazoo slid his body downward, a hiss slipping through the thinner's lips. Loz moaned lowly with the new tight heat that surrounded him. Yazoo stayed frozed for a moment, body adjusting to Loz's almost obnoxious length.

"Move, princess.." Loz pleased softly, hips pushing forward as he pouted. The actions brought fourth a moan from Yazoo, spine curling back against Loz's knees.

"Yesssss..." he hissed out, hips creating a new rhythm with the other brothers. Hands went to wrap around Yazoo's hard erection, stroking along the hot and hard flesh. They were easily Loz's arms, for Yazoo's were holding the brother's hips. They moved in tempo, both their bodies dancing in a fashion that had years of practice.

The were breathing heavily with soft, quick, and shallow breaths, eyes closed as their mouths did the breathing. They were trying to get the most out of it, bodies slick with sweat from every pore; hot and sweaty, with their muscles working overtime with spasms.

But they wouldn't stop. Not until one of them was done. Not even Kadaj could stop them now...

Yazoo let in first, body freezing up again as his muscles tensed up. He let out a ferocious moan, seed spilling onto Loz's stomach. Just the sound, the way it was all done... That way Yazoo looked when he moaned with his eyes clenched shut and his hair silky around him...

"Oh, fuck.."

He let go as well, vision blurring at the edges before he pulled Yazoo close to himself, burring his face into the thinner brother's collarbone. Yazoo pulled Loz's face upward with a brush of his knuckles under his brother's chin, a smile on his lips. He was exhausted. They both were and wanted to sleep. But first...

"I love you, brother.." Yazoo whispered softly, gracing Loz's lips with a soft and gentle kiss. Loz smiled as if mesmerized before a nod. They both laid down, naked while pulling up the covers. They cuddled into each other's arms, even in that heat in the room.

"I love you too, princess.."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm thinking of making another part to this. So.. We'll see if it ever makes it's words known. Hah. Final Fantasy (Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo) are property of Tetsuya Nomura and not me. So sad.. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *


End file.
